


Onde as coisas deram errado

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Fourth Year
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Apesar do dano a sua amizade, queria levar Rowan no baile.
Relationships: Rowan Khanna/Player Character
Kudos: 1





	Onde as coisas deram errado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where we went wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824659) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 23 - Gold (Ouro).

Ela daria todo o ouro em seu cofre para voltar no tempo e arrumar as coisas.

Verdade seja dita, ela nem sabia onde as coisas deram errado em primeiro lugar, só que tinham dado errado, porque agora parecia que Rowan não queria mais nem ser sua amiga, muito menos…

Ela tentou dizer para si mesma que era uma primeira quedinha sem sentido, e então que era um primeiro amor sem esperança, mas sempre se reconfortou com o fato de que ao menos sempre seriam melhores amigas. Mesmo se Rowan não pudesse ter deixado sua queda por Bill mais óbvia, era ela que era a melhor amiga de Rowan, não ele, e isso a fazia sentir um tanto quanto validada.

Mas agora que todo mundo estava falando sobre encontros e romance, Rowan ficava afastando ela. Não podia entender porque Rowan preferiria não ir com Ben do que ir com ela, especialmente quando nem gostava de Ben. Rowan estava sempre insistindo que ele era suspeito e que não podiam confiar nele, e ainda assim estava ali, fazendo planos com ele. E então, quando estavam falando sobre o baile, tudo o que Rowan falava era sobre o quão animada estava porque Bill poderia aparecer, e isso quase fez com que ela quisesse que ela e Rowan nunca tivessem se tornado amigas de Bill.

Tudo o que queria era levar Rowan para o baile, mas não podia nem pensar em Rowan recusar ir com ela, e ainda assim, do jeito que Rowan estava agindo, era uma possibilidade terrivelmente real.

Como as coisas tinham dado tão errado entre elas? Antes, elas só tinham uma à outra, e eram isoladas, ninguém em Hogwarts parecia se importar com elas. Agora, ela tinha de alguma forma se encontrado entre a turma popular, e achava que Rowan está ali junto com ela, mas os outros não pensavam assim. Elas tinham se separado, e agora ela não conseguia se fazer convidar a pessoa que queria levar para o baile.

Tudo o que esperava era que não fosse tarde demais para consertar as coisas entre elas, se não antes do baile, ao menos a tempo de salvar sua amizade. Mesmo se Rowan nunca a amasse de volta, ainda precisava que pudessem seguir sendo amigas.


End file.
